Don't
by The Invisible Writer
Summary: Songfic- KelNeal. Hard to describe-


**I found this song, and thought it would be perfect!!! Read/Review!!!!**

**Invisible Writer**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the song. **

**Don't** (Kelly Clarkson)

Kel smiled as Neal bombarded into her room, trying to pull his dress tunic straight. Despite the fact that they were now knights, Neal still hadn't figured out how to clean himself up. "Ready for inspection, mother." He grinned down at her, causing her to blush slightly at his attention, a blush she managed to hide beneath her mask before he noticed.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what mother?"

"'Mother.'" She glared at him.

"Okay, protector of the small." She glared at him, and he snickered in response.

"You know I hate that." She poked him to get him to stand up straight to she could brush the lint of his shoulders.

"Yes, and you know we love you for it."

**You look at me like you always do,**

**You don't have a clue,**

**You smile at me, **

**You hug me,**

**But you don't know I want you,**

**You play with me, **

**You flirt with me,**

**You tell me all your secrets,**

**I'm always the one you run to,**

**But to you I'm just your friend,**

Kel rolled her eyes, "Neal, how old are you know? Twenty-two? And to think you still can't take care of yourself. Tisk, tisk." She scolded while reaching for a stool to stand on, so she would look down on his head, carefully she parted his hair, and pulled it straight with her fingers.

Stepping, back to admire her handiwork, she carefully avoided his eyes. "There, perfect. All ready to go?"

Neal smiled at her and fluttered his eyelashes, "Yes, my beautiful lady," He said with a bow, and flourished wave, then he dropped the act and swept her up in a hug. "Thanks Kel, don't know what I would do without you."

"Neal, you're going to mess up my dress. Lalasa will come after you with a pitchfork and a dagger if you wrinkle it, she spent forever and a day making it." She reprimanded, mostly wanting him to let her go because of the thoughts and wishes that ran through her head when he held her.

Her heart fluttered madly.****

**Don't say I love you,**

**Don't say you need me,**

**Don't say I trust you,**

**My heart can't take it,**

**Don't say you want me,**

**Don't say you miss me,**

**Don't hurt me,**

**Don't say you love me,**

"Kel," Neal began as they walked out the door. "You know Lady Ana, she's new?"

            "Yes." She replied softly.

            "I want your opinion." He stated calmly. "I trust you to advise me correctly."

            "Sure, on what?"

            "My family wants me to court her, and eventually propose, because they say it won't be long until I take control of the fief… and she's rich and all, and could help… but I don't care for her." He explained meekly.

            Her heart sank with his every word, but she knew what she had to tell him. "Neal, I think you should give her a chance. Take tonight to get to know her, talk with her." She said, pushing all of her thoughts of the possibility of him falling for her out of her mind.

            He smiled, as they reached the ballroom, at which point, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, which left Kel with many incomprehensible thoughts and a trembling heart.

**No. no. no. no.**

**I try my best to rid these thoughts,**

**Of you and I,**

**It's so hard, when you come to me,**

**I fall back on my knees,**

**I've learned to hate love,**

**You kiss me on the cheek,**

**You say,**

**You'd never make it without me,**

**It's getting harder everyday,**

**Please don't say to me,**

Kel watched desolately as he walked up to Lady Ana, and sat down beside her, gesturing simply with his hands. Whatever he said, sent Ana into laughter. Keladry subtly watched them while accepting random dances with her other friends. It wasn't until she danced with Owen that she saw Neal take Ana's hand and lead her up to his family.

            Deciding she wasn't going to handle this, she excused herself from Owen, and made her way back to her room.

**Don't say I love you,**

**Don't say you need me,**

**Don't say I trust you,**

**My heart can't take it,**

**Don't say you want me,**

**Don't say you miss me,**

**Don't hurt me,**

**Don't say you love me,**

**Don't say you love me,**

**Don't say you love me,**

**Don't say you love me,**

**Don't say you love me,**

She lay on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, with her heart in her hands. She hated the way he smiled at her, she hated the way he laughed at her jokes, she hated the way he hugged her, she hated the way he teased her, she hated the way he kissed her cheek, she hated the way he told her he trusted her, she hated the way he flirted with her, she hated the way she felt when he was around.

**My heart can't take it,**

**I love you so much,**

**But you don't see me,**

**I hate love,**

But most of all, she hated the way she loved him no matter how much she denied it.

**Don't say I love you,**

**Don't say you need me,**

**Don't say I trust you,**

**Unless you mean it,**

**Don't say you want me,**

**Don't say you need me,**

**Don't hurt me, no,**

             A knock sounded on her door, interrupting her one time to bask in self-pity.

**Don't say I love you,**

**Don't say you need me,**

**Don't say I trust you,**

**My heart can't take it,**

**Don't say you want me,**

**Don't say you miss me,**

**Don't hurt me,**

**Don't say you love me,**

            Kel got up off of her bed warily to pull open the door. Trying to wipe her wet cheeks, she pulled open the door to reveal: Neal, with a single red rose in his hands.

            He reached out and touched her cheek to wipe her tears. "Kel…"


End file.
